


Rainy Days

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: When a rainy day ruins your plans for your vacation, you find a new and possibly better way to spend the day.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Rainy Days

You woke you feeling warmth wrapped around your whole body, you happily snuggled further into the warmth, which of course alerted Leonard to the fact you were awake.

“Good morning, darlin’” He told you softly, his fingers gently running through your hair.

“Morning,” You mumbled back to him. You were too relaxed to be fully awake yet. You did finally open your eyes, you noticed that Len was sitting up a padd in hand, which meant he had been up for a while. “What time is it?”

“10:28.” Leonard told you. You were suddenly more awake.

“Len! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner! You wanted to go riding today!” You felt awful if you had slept in and missed your planned activity for the day.

“It’s raining really heavily so we can’t ride anyway. Figured I’d let you sleep.” Leonard explained, “It is a vacation after all.”

“Oh,” That did make you feel better, “So does that mean we can invoke my lazy rainy day plan?”

“You’re what?” Leonard asked you with a skeptical look.

“My rainy day plan. Basically just leave the bed as little as possible. Maybe move to the couch. Watch holos, drink hot cocoa, bake some cookies, eat said cookies, cuddle, and no work.” You added the last one, grabbing his padd from him. S

“I don’t have any objections,” Leonard told you with a smile. “Well, except one.”

“Oh and what would that be?” You asked.

“Well you left this off the list of things to do.” Before you could ask what he had meant, he was pulling you into him and kissing you. You melted into the kiss, letting Leonard roll you over so he was hovering above you.

After you two finally decided to get out of bed, you worked your way through your list on things to do. You definitely baked cookies and ate them with your hot cocoa while curled up together on the couch.

While you were a little sad that you hadn’t been able to go out, getting to spend the day trapped inside with Leonard, and watching the rain pittering outside made for the best day of the entire vacation.


End file.
